03062089 EOD A-November
'389 KF HA and NH ?' KF: Why did you do it, what am I to you? Why hide such an important secret. HA: I doubt you've heard of it, but I was dumb to think I could change the course of the future. Have you ever heard of the story behind a friend of Nate's family named "David"? KF: No, I don't see why he'd ever tell me about his childhood. I never told him mine either. HA: From somewhere about that I heard of a certain individual this guy encountered that said, "You're just like me, we have no past and not future; we live in the moment". And he could read minds and whatnot. KF: Why are you telling me about this? HA: It got me thinking; I heard about what happens to you, and I was trying to prevent it. KF: Oh. HA: But I was acting rash about it, it is best to have the truth. Even if it's too much to bear. You're right in the end. KF: Why help me? HA: I always kinda liked you, I'm pretty sure everyone does. It's just that you hate all of us. KF: Yeah, I know that. I hope that's all. HA: Yeah, I'll be going. KF: I never wanted to be here, I wonder what would have happened if I never rescued Nate that fateful day. NH: I think about that sometimes too. KF: What are you doing here? I told you to never come back! NH: I'm not a very good listener after all. KF: What is it, then? You wouldn't so much as leave your home if you didn't have an incentive from doing so. NH: I just wanted to make sure of something, and I'm sure at least two others...maybe three are aware of it too. KF: Spit it out, then. NH: I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for shutting you out, no one deserves that. Yes, what's done is done but I don't want you to hate me forever. KF: Your reputation with me isn't really what I'd call positive, but- NH: Do hear me out. In those memories you have of us enjoying life together, I did love you. I did then, and I still worry about you now. I have a special gift that more and more of us are gathering, but I know you don't. KF: Ok? NH: But invulnerability and somewhat immortality is unrivaled to what you have done in your life. KF: I don't understand. NH: You're impossibly amazing in that car of yours, you'd make an excellent lawyer, and you were a hard to kill unparalleled counter-terrorist. Plus so much more too, like how you are on piano or your engineering skills! KF: I know that, I guess. NH: Don't let the loss of your two best friends spoil what an amazing person you are, you only have one life and please don't waste it. For us all, for what we used to be, and for Dominic and Marius. KF: It's not wasted, I'd call it a life well spent. NH: Kari, please. KF: Just knowing how much anyone cares about me makes me want to abandon it all. : NH is heard tearing up/crying NH: Kari, don't. I know what you think about that P226 and I understand where you're coming from...kinda...but please. Think about all the people that love what it is you do, in that car, for the truth, and for the safety of the world. KF: They can find someone else to be their hero, thank you for everything Nate. NH: Kari! : A gunshot is heard, and then a pistol falls to the ground Kat: That's enough, Frau Frost. Don't be doing that just yet. NH: What? Wait, what? KF: She...shot it out of my hand! Hey, who are you? Kat: I'll explain everything once you two sort this out, with my help of course. NH: I was about to lose it, who the fuck are you? : Presumed to be a revolver spinning around and being holstered is heard Kat: Shut up. Listen, try and pick that thing back up and you'll never get very far. KF: I can't move! What are you doing? Kat: Have you ever heard of this thing called the Cycle? NH: Yeah. Kat: Good, now listen Kari. Nate's right, you should not be doing that. Do think about who's going to miss you and who else there is you need to help. You will need to be a defense attorney, so there's that for you. KF: Uh, thanks? Kat: I never thought you'd get this far, but when you dumped this poor guy I thought I'd have to step in soon. I tried providing a premonition to both Hyun-Ae and Ashton and neither of them seemed to get the point across to you, huh. People need you not just now, but back then and in due time as well. NH: No...I know you! Kat: Oh yeah, you do? NH: Katya. Kat: And I thought Kari here would never get this deep out of line. I sit back and watch you people unfold the truth, but Kari's done more to bring what's dark into the light quicker than anyone else. Not only that, my most important asset was about to shoot herself! KF: Asset? Kat: Think about it: your driving skills, piano performance, engineering talent, and ability to meander throughout anyone's lies accurately is something to be proud of. And yes, I know you don't want to be killing, but that's the nature of you people. KF: What do you mean? Kat: As Ren put it conveniently, "We were made only to kill". It's your option of how many and when. NH: Figures. Kat: Go along the option of being a lawyer, I approve! But never forget who brought you here and how. Why, well, "why" doesn't matter anymore. You also might like keeping that attitude this guy here taught you about withholding information as much as possible; a good mystery keeps people engaged! KF: Why are you doing all of this anyways...just who are you, a ghost, or god? Kat: Hah, a god? Preposterous, but not entirely. You: Frosty, IQ, future Stygian, "Phoenix", fellow "Ocelot", and Snake- NH: Snake...Snake? Kat: Live on not just for what you do, and why you serve the people as a hero on many levels, but live for yourself. You will be surprised to find how much there is left for you to accomplish. KF: But... Kat: Oh, and hey, Kari. KF: Yeah? Kat: You know, you're pretty good. KF: What was that, how did you know her? NH: Ren and I figured it out, Ashton's still trying to though. She started all of this and none of her makes sense. KF: Started what? NH: The Cycle, whereas Ren and I ended it with us. Now it seems in return we're forced to have no end...at least some of us won't have an end at most. KF: Nate, I- NH: No, Kari. I get that you weren't fond of my faults, no one really stuck around with me because of them. KF: You're always like you need to control the situation. You've changed for the worse and everyone can tell, you're insensitive and abhorrently brash. NH: Look, Kari. I know anyone can find it real easy to make me the bad guy, and I might say I don't care. Just know that those good memories you have of us...please remember them. I don't know if I want to go back to that, or rather if I can. I know this is all just how you feel and honestly don't think I can't get mad at you either. Despite that, I'll leave it to you to decide where we go from here. I'll always be in touch, well at least I'll try to be for you. KF: I don't understand you, and I don't think I ever will. NH: I suppose we still have a lot to learn from each other, together or not. KF: I guess give me some time, but I don't really care if you stay now. Just not too long, ok? NH: Okay. : end Category:Bypassed Files